1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image color determining device and method for determining a ground color of a target image and, in particular, relates to an improvement in removing or replacing the ground color with a predetermined color.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image processing device that executes a predetermined process based on the ground color or the background color of a document is known. Such an image processing device reads the front end part of the document with a reading unit, determines the color of the ground color of the document, replaces the portion other than the ground color of the document with a light color when the color of the ground color is dark, and replaces the portion other than the ground color with a dark color when the color of the ground color is light, so that a readable color document can be recorded or transmitted.
The image processing device described above replaces the portion other than the ground color of the document with a light color or a dark color. However, an image processing device that replaces the ground color portion of the document with a predetermined color is not known.